


What if Zelda Was a Girl?

by DraceDomino



Category: What if Zelda Was a Girl?
Genre: Cumplay, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Feminization, Makeup, Mind Control, Peachette Crown, sissy training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Link's looking to mix things up by saving a different princess from a different magic land. The Mushroom Kingdom looks like a fine option - after all, that Princess Peach sure is a looker!Hey Link, just watch out for a certain pink crown while you're there, or you may end up getting more of a royal treatment than you bargained for!
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	What if Zelda Was a Girl?

What If Zelda Was a Girl  
-by Drace Domino

“Hyeh!” with a flash of the Master Sword, the Magikoopa’s spell was reflected back at him, striking the wizard right from the air and sending him crashing to the ground.

“Hyeeeeeeeh!” with a ferocious spin attack, a half-dozen Goombas went hurtling out of his path, clearing the way ahead for the intrepid hero. After a split-second aiming his hookshot, an entire second level of Bowser’s Castle was completely skipped, and the newest hero on the block was just a little bit closer to making a name for himself.

Hyrule had lost its flare ever since someone appeared to show him up. Ganon was defeated before he even got through the first three dungeons, and as for Zelda...well...the less he thought about her, the better. The idea of her hanging on the hip of a slender, bespectacled woman with a cocky grin and guns on her shoes did nothing for poor Link’s mood as he plowed through another wave of Koopa Troopas.

But that was all behind him! A new day, a new kingdom to save! A new legacy to build! There was a helpless damsel in this ominous castle filled with monsters, and he was going to be the one to save her! With a bold smile on his face and an arsenal of weapons the likes of which Bowser’s goons had never encountered before, Link made quick work of anyone that stood in his path. The Koopas and the Goombas were easily dispatched with the Master Sword while his bombs made handling Dry Bones a breeze. A Hammer Brother was no match for the hero’s boomerang, and when a Lakitu started flying overhead Link just set up his ladder, climbed up, and smacked that little dickhead right down to the ground.

Bowser might have been the scourge of the Mushroom Kingdom, but there was a new hero in town, and he had some deep-seated insecurities from losing his girl to an M-rated character to get over.

Eventually, after leaving behind a path of destruction that this world’s hero never could have accomplished, Link pushed open the door to the final chamber in the castle’s tower. The evil boss was nowhere to be seen - no doubt out somewhere on an evil mission, or simply waiting in the wings to drop down on him for a final confrontation. The former Hero of Hyrule took the time to brace himself for what came next, the adulation of whatever flawless damsel was waiting there in the final room.

...he really, really, really hoped she wasn’t a turtle.

“Ohh? You’re not Mario!” As Link stepped into the final room, he found himself greeted by a sweet voice from the shadows, as well as the sort of lodgings that one would expect far outside the reach of a dungeon. The entire room was bathed in a soft pink, from fuzzy shag carpeting to long silk drapes hanging before the windows, to a lavish, large, heart-shaped bed with lacy trim all the way around. Just when Link was sure his eyes couldn’t consume any more pink he saw the figure rapidly approaching him, and his throat tightened in surprise as he took a half-step back.

She wasn’t a turtle. Hell, she was even more of a knockout than Princess Zelda.

Beautiful blonde hair framed a face that was downright cherubic, with plump pink lips and shining, sweet eyes. She bounced forward across the shag carpet to greet the newest hero - quite literally, considering the healthy bust that was stuffed into the embrace of a tight-fitting dress across her chest. The rest of her dress was almost ludicrous in how puffy and frilly it was, rustling with every step as she emerged to greet the new hero. With bicep-length white gloves giving her a lovely and regal look and a pretty crown perched atop her head, she stood just a few inches away from the new hero, close enough that he could pink up the pleasant scent of peach and strawberries in a tasty blend.

“Are you here to save me?” she asked, her voice carrying a soft, gentle tone. Link could offer but one simple response.

“Hyeh.”

“Ohh, how nice of you! But...I’m sorry, I just don’t want to go to another castle!” While Peach made the most predictable joke on the planet, she looped one of her arms around Link’s own, gently tugging him deeper into the pink-clad room. When the door closed behind them it was with a surprisingly loud slam, yet so overtaken by the beauty of this strange woman the former Hyrulian hero didn’t pick up on the ominous sound. He was simply captivated as Peach held a hand against his chest, offered him a delightful smile, and moved him all the way across the room to where a lavish vanity sat. “Bowser’s such a sweetie. He gives me anything I could ever want, is so considerate of my needs, and...whew! It’s like riding a 300CC Kart, let me tell you!”

“...hyeh?”

“Here, here, let me show you!” Peach giggled as she hustled to the vanity, a fully equipped makeup dresser with a tall mirror and a comfortable padded stool to sit on. As the princess ushered a confused Link into the seat she stood directly behind him, pressing her bust to the back of his head and slipping her hands up to his cheeks, giving them a sudden pinch. “My my my, look how cute you are! You know something, I think you’d make a lovely princess, yourself! Would you like that?”

Link was bewildered, staring at his own face in the mirror with his head gently resting against Peach’s inviting bosom. Still trying to wrap his head around the fact that this strange woman had no desire to be rescued, he could only begin to guess at what she was getting at with all this princess talk. When she suddenly pushed forward against him and stretched an arm out to the edge of the vanity, he watched as her fingers wrapped around the edge of a very unique looking crown. Bright gold with several wide points, and a comfortable cushion of pink in the very center. He was just about to ask what exactly she was planning before Peach simply put it on his head, and the young man gave one last look at himself in the mirror...or at least, one last look at the boy he was right then and there.

As soon as the crown dropped onto his head, Link knew that something was terribly, terribly wrong. There was magic surging over him that he couldn’t hope to rebel against, and it forced his eyelids to go heavy and his entire head to swim in a dreamy fog. While he fought unconsciousness, Peach squeezed him from behind in a playful embrace, her voice filling the room in the last few waking seconds he had left.

“Ohhhh, Bowser’s just going to love you! He adores cute surprises!”

With those ominous words in the air, Link’s eyes finally closed and he fell into a slumber.

Everything went pink.

***

Three weeks since that day, and Link had been coming around nicely. Some things could be handled by magic - like the feminine crown that he had worn nonstop since the day he tried rescuing Princess Peach, but as he learned over weeks of hard training some things could only be taught with experience, practice, and a lot of determination.

“Linkie~” Peach called from the vanity, moving a hand to pat the stool while she waited for him to arrive. “It’s time to do your hair, sweetie!”

“Hyeh!” Still as mostly monosyllabic as ever, the words carried on a softer, sweeter tone these days. As Link trotted across the room with a spring in his step, he soon found himself gazing ahead at the mirror in the vanity, once more catching a sight of the sissy he had become. No matter how many times he saw it...it was enough to take his breath away in the most delightful of fashions.

The magical crown perched on his head had caused dynamic changes in his body - making his hair grow long to reach the center of his back, causing his eyes to grow fluttering lashes and his fingernails to soften with a pink tint. He had even formed a pair of breasts that were easily the rival for Peach’s own - two large, curvy mounds that in that moment were stuffed into the fiercely tight embrace of a pink corset. It was drawn purposely tight around his slender frame to accent the feminine cut of his hips, and just underneath the rest of Link’s slutty attire was left exposed. Peach’s own soft white stockings were pulled up to the centers of his thighs, sporting a frilly pink boy at the lacy, heart-patterned trim at the top. He balanced himself on the tall heels of cute strapless shoes - shoes that he had only just last week gotten the hang of standing on.

He looked as cute as anything in his corset, nylons, and heels...but what was the former Hero of Hyrule without his accessories? He still had some, although they were a far cry from the weapons of destruction he used in the past. His magical power bracelet was replaced by several jangling gold and silver ones hanging from his wrists, non magical but simply adorable. Some of them snugly gripped his wrist while others had tiny charms dancing from it, depicting fire flowers, super mushrooms, and tanooki leaves. His bombs were replaced by a pair of pink bob-omb earrings, dancing back and forth with every gentle tilt of his head. He hadn’t seen his hookshot since arriving in Peach’s chamber, but how could he possibly miss it when he had a cute chain chomp necklace wrapped around his pretty throat? It was biting its own tail! How adorable was that?!

And of course, Link’s trusty slingshot was nowhere to be seen...but the tiny patch of leather he used to fire small round balls had a legacy that was continued by the silk strap of ribbon that was used to wrap his package. Despite the crown’s influence Link still had quite an impressive cock, although it hardly looked intimidating with pink silk wrapped firmly around the base of his shaft, and then looped further around the spot where his balls met his cock. Wrapping his penis was one of Peach’s favorite activities every morning, partly because it ensured her new sissy companion would be bouncing around the room all day with his throbbing, tense cock at full attention in girly, lavish display.

“Aww, you look so adorable!” Peach giggled as she stepped near, pinching Link’s cheek and then ushering for him to sit. By this point, Link had already been well trained, and he dropped down into the stool in front of the vanity with a pleasant smile on his face. While the gloved fingers of Princess Peach moved out to vanity’s countertop once more, she picked up a hairbrush and a spool of even more pink ribbon, humming gently as she did so. “I think you’re ready to be presented to Bowser soon, cutie pie. But let’s see if we can do anything with your hair, hmm?”

“Hyeh!” Link’s eager nod came in response, and Peach giggled again as she watched the princess crown bob against his head. The magic inside of it was a potent thing - not only keeping it magically secured to Link’s head until the day came she decided to take it off, but keeping the boy fueled with the sort of sinful influence that made him so very happy to be the second prettiest girl in the castle. While Peach herself had been on board with living in Bowser’s abode ever since the first time he gave her a ride on that mindblowingly good dragon king dick, it was understandable that a brave hero like Link would need a bit of...encouragement. A small drip of feminine magic to keep those perky breasts bouncing, to keep those lips naturally glossy and smooth, and to keep him spinning deeper and deeper into a corruption he could never escape from.

At this point, he was such a cute, dumb bimbo that if he returned to Hyrule he’d have a good chance of stealing Princess Zelda’s new hot bitch of a girlfriend away from her. Not that he had any desire to leave, of course - not when Princess Peach was such a kind friend, hairdresser, and guide. Not when he had the promise of Bowser’s gigantic lizard rod still in his future. Not when every minute of his new life was filled with the sort of soft, lacy delights that he never imagined he’d enjoy so much.

“Let’s see...what to do with your hair…” Princess Peach pursed her lips as she walked around Link where he sat, rubbing her chin and giving him an inquisitive look. Before she began she snapped her fingers, and offered a tiny gasp. “Oh! You’re wearing your wiggler, right?”

She could tell by the tiny pout that the boy offered that he wasn’t, and she gave him a stern clicking of her tongue while she pointed her hairbrush at his nose.

“Now now, only good girls get to have pretty makeovers, you know that!” she chirped, and then drummed her fingers on the edge of the vanity’s counter. “I’ll go get your wiggler. You put your hands right here, and get ready to take it!”

With that, Peach put the brush and ribbon away as she moved to the other end of the room, leaving Link to assume the position. Without complaint he did exactly as he was told, bringing his legs up to the stool so he could kneel on top of it, stretching all the way forward to brace his hands on the edge of the vanity. It let the young man offer his rump up to the attention of his new friend, that tight, fuckable ass fully exposed while just underneath it his ribbon-wrapped cock swung gently back and forth like a pendulum. He wore a tremendous blush on his face - a look of shame that came not from a desire to avoid the wiggler, but for the fact that he still hadn’t gotten the hang of putting it in himself. He couldn’t help it! It was just so much fun working things into his backdoor that he couldn’t get more than two segments inside without collapsing into a dripping, sissy mess.

When Princess Peach returned, she held in her hands a bottle of lubricant and the aforementioned wiggler. It was little more than a wind-up toy fashioned to look like one of Bowser’s insectoid minions, five smooth, round segments of a caterpillar, without arms or legs due to its intended purpose. The flower sticking out of the wiggler’s forehead was particularly long and large, with that white daisy meant to press flush against the ass to prevent going in any deeper. Peach giggled as she upturned the lubricant and started to draw lines of it across the wiggler toy, letting her eyes dash across Link’s upturned backside with a pleasant, playful smile.

“You can be so naughty sometimes, Linkie!” she cooed, and with her fingers pinching one of the wiggler’s segments, started to line it up against Link’s tender, tight backdoor. The young man gave a sharp gasp as his rear slowly took it inside, ushered there by the pure white silk of Peach’s gloved fingertip. One segment in, and the wiggler hung from Link’s ass like an adorable yellow tail, with plenty more pieces to go. After pushing the first inside Peach moved her fingers forward to playfully tousle Link’s long blonde hair, practically purring while she mussed it and made mental plans for just how to style it afterwards. “You stay just like this, and we’ll make sure to squeeze all of it inside this adorable little rump of yours!”

Link merely blushed, and his fingers went tight against the edge of the vanity as he braced himself for piece after piece of the wiggler. Peach was a considerate woman that didn’t push him harder than he was able to go, but considering the strides he made in the last few days regarding taking things in his ass, it afforded her a bit of leeway in squeezing the balls deeper and deeper into him. She held the wiggler by the flower stem coming from the top of its head while her other hand pushed forward with two fingers, making sure that every last piece planted inside of Link did so with a slow, gradual push. The stretch of his tight little ring around each piece was the most rewarding part, complete with the noises the nylon and silk-clad slut was making.

One by one they slipped inside, and all the while Link’s well-packaged cock twitched. He was bound in such a state that made a traditional climax difficult to reach, with that ribbon bound around his shaft and again at the very stock of his balls. But still, the poor boy had been left tense and trembling all afternoon, and before Peach had even pushed the third ball inside Link gave a sharp gasp as a trembling wave of pleasure rolled through him. When he made that staggered noise Peach gave an audible noise of surprise, and the young woman dipped her head down to peek underneath the hero’s undercarriage. Sure enough, that throbbing, tense cock of his was twitching in vigorous defiance, and the tip of his unit was leaking a slow, steady drip of cum as a result of his sissy training.

“Oh no, you’re going to make a mess!” Peach lamented, but with quick thinking managed to save the day. She stretched a hand to the edge of the vanity to claim an empty teacup of pink porcelain with a white floral pattern, and swiftly positioned it just underneath the tip of Link’s leaking dick. As soon as she moved it into position Link’s tense figure dripped another few creamy dollops of cum into the basin - a slow moving climax, but a climax nonetheless. “There we go! Now...where were we?”

While Link felt yet another segment of the wiggler push into his ass, he could only look at the mirror and see the shameful bimbo he had become. His back was already starting to hurt from being bridged between the stool and vanity, his newfound, big tits pulling at his chest with a demanding gravity. Even confined as they were within his corset the weight was considerable, and a constant reminder of his newfound curvy nature. The chain chomp necklace dangled and his pink bob-omb earrings danced from side to side, though their sway was nothing compared to the demanding twitching of his cock. As he witnessed the pink-packaged member trembling it became rapidly clear that Peach positioning the teacup underneath his dick was a wise decision. While it shuddered and shook another few visible drops of cum were leaking from him, luckily hitting the cup itself or the pretty porcelain saucer underneath.

He remained like that, tented between the vanity and stool, leaking cum and gazing at his feminine figure until the final piece of the wiggler found its way into his ass. He gave a sharp squeeze as Peach pushed the majority of the stem inside, thus forcing the toy all the deeper into him, and once the flowery tip was pressed to his backdoor he knew he was finally claiming it all. The spread petals of the flower ensured that he didn’t have to worry about his ass gobbling up that last bit, but his trial was far from over. On the very front of the flower was a big, yellow button...and he knew exactly what happened when that button was pressed. The good news was that Peach had no intention of touching it. The bad news was that she didn’t have to.

“All done!” the princess cooed, and teased her fingers down Link’s back. “You can sit down now, sweetie. Just make sure to hold the teacup so you don’t make any messy wessy!”

Link blushed as Peach spoke, and gave a tiny grunt of consent while he went about the arduous process of straightening his posture once more. He was careful about sliding his fingers around the base of the teacup’s saucer, holding it in place and keeping it constantly positioned underneath his cocktip while he moved himself to his feet. Soon he stood with the wiggler firmly in his ass and a button at the base waiting to be pressed, confronted now with the challenge of sitting down. With a deep breath within his busty chest Link finally did just that, and when he did the poor boy nearly bounced that half-filled cup of sissy cum into the air.

The second he sat down and the wiggler’s button was activated, the thing proved it was worthy of its namesake. The clockwork device started to gyrate and writhe, moving up and down the tender, well-lubed tunnel it was provided almost as if it was set to march during guard duty. Link gave a quivering gasp and his cock allowed another line of cum to dangle from the tip, only barely caught as he positioned the saucer and teacup in his lap. Holding it with both hands and always making sure it was positioned underneath his length, Link had finally earned the right to have his hair tended to by Peach. The princess pursed her plump lips and rubbed her chin thoughtfully while she regarded him, and then slowly picked up her ribbons and hairbrush anew.

“Right! Let’s begin, Linkie!” Peach beamed like the never-ending font of positivity and polite delight that she was. “Time to make you the prettiest girl in the castle! Well...second prettiest, hehe!”

Maybe he really was only the runner-up...but as he stared at himself in the vanity, balancing his teacup and buzzing from within, the former Hero of Hyrule knew that it was a close second.

Link’s throat was tight and a thin line of sweat formed on his brow as he sat there, constantly whimpering through gently clenched teeth. His eyes were transfixed on the mirror while Peach was spending time brushing his hair and slipping delicate ribbons into it, oftentimes pulling it into long pigtails or braids only to decide that she didn’t like them and pull them free once more. The entire time the clockwork wiggler did its thing inside of his well-lubed ass, at some points vibrating so hard that the buzzing was audible to them both. Or at least, audible over the clatter of a porcelain teacup on a saucer, shaking within the fragile grasp of a hero turned sissy.

Link kept the cup as balanced as he could, but as the minutes passed the natural sway of his leaking, dripping dick made more of a mess than he would’ve liked. Cum was filling the teacup nearly three-quarters of the way, while more streaks simply dangled over the edge or pooled on the saucer at the base. A few had even swung so wild that Link’s lovely nylons wore a few wet marks, and even though he hoped that Peach didn’t notice the mess...he certainly knew that she did.

His orgasm, if it could be called that, felt like it went on for long, laborious moments while the ribbons around his package kept him in check. His balls were sensitive and raw and the mere act of a tiny breeze was enough to make him wail from the sensations against his cock, and yet it continued to drip, drip, drip the cum of a sissy bimbo to the cup below. By the time Peach was finally finished doing his hair - opting for a long, single braid that went all the way down his back, Link wasn’t sure he could take anymore. The wiggler was still going wild within him, and Peach set down the hairbrush and ribbon as she moved to the makeup tray nearby.

“Linkie, dear, if I’m to present you to Bowser, you need to be wearing some product,” she cooed, and glanced over her shoulder with a gently lifted brow. “And I can’t put lipstick on you until you finish your drink, darling.”

Link gulped, although not as heavily as he would be in a few moments. With an increasing blush the silent hero looked down at the teacup sitting in his lap, still wearing a shadow cast by his erect, pulsing length. Since his training had begun with Princess Peach, swallowing down his own cum was nothing particularly new - why, just the night before she had forced him to rest on his shoulders with his legs up in the air while she slowly milked him into his own mouth. But letting it all collect in a teacup made it feel somehow more dainty and delicate, the way a proper, regal legal would consume her creamy delight.

When Link’s fingers wrapped around the handle of the teacup, he allowed a single pinkie finger to lift. After all, a princess was always concerned about decorum. With a rapidly racing heart and a hunger inside of him that had been cultivated over the past few weeks, Link pressed his trembling lips to the edge of the teacup and tipped it towards his mouth. With eyes closed and his tongue ready to cradle his dripping, feminine load the former Hero of Hyrule enjoyed himself a lovely tea party, all with the wiggler buzzing around inside of him and underneath the watchful, content gaze of Princess Peach. The more experienced of the two princesses even pressed a hand to the back of Link’s head in sheer pride as he kept slurping down the treat he made for himself, dipping the cup further and further until he had drained every last drop of it across his tongue.

Once he had finished, the young man sealed his lips tight while he put the teacup back on the saucer. After a long pause to allow the flavor to fully coat his tongue, he gulped it down in a single swallow, letting it coat his throat and give him a wonderfully warm, increasingly familiar sensation in his belly. After putting the saucer aside he picked up a nearby napkin to daintily tap his lips free of any leftover white, and Princess Peach offered a sweet giggle as she beamed in an almost big sisterly pride.

“My my my, you’re becoming such a treasure,” Peach beamed, though she lowered a hand to point to Link’s still-throbbing length. “But you’re making a mess of your nylons, you naughty girl. Don’t worry, we’ll switch them out before Bowser arrives.”

Sure enough, Link’s thighs were now wearing nylons splattered with his spunk, thanks to a few heavy drops that leaked from the tip during his drink. The shame that he wore was short-lived, however, as Peach finally brought to bear the various makeups she had set aside for the castle’s newest cutie pie. Link let his eyes close while Peach dusted his cheeks with a soft foundation, remained perfectly still - despite the wiggler - as she curled his lashes in feminine fashion, and then couldn’t help but blush while she held his chin with a single gloved hand and used the other to press lipstick to the corner of his mouth.

Sloooowly she drew across his lips with a glittering pink stick, first across the upper lip and then the lower, then patiently waiting as Link pressed them together in a well-rehearsed motion. When his eyes fluttered open and he cast a glance to the vanity’s mirror, he saw that the beauty treatment was complete. He looked every bit the blushing, beautiful princess that Peach was, and when he finally stood up his excitement was higher than ever. The wiggler stopped moving once he brought himself to his feet, and though it would remain wedged in his ass all through the day, he only had to worry about it when there was pressure on that big yellow button. Side by side the two princesses stood, with Peach looping her arm around Link’s waist and giving the pair of them a look in the mirror.

Two crowns. Two sets of beautiful breasts. Two kissable lips leading to two fuckable mouths. Bowser was already enamoured with his prize Peach, and the blonde was more than excited to see what her dominant dragon lover would think of this newest, delightful prize.

“Come along, Linkie,” Peach offered with a playful smile, and began to move to the door leading from her chambers. A door she could have gone through any time she wanted, the same one Link rushed through with intent to be a hero...only to instead become a damsel himself. He had a rewarding life ahead of him, filled with fashion, makeup, cum, and all sorts of mushroom-shaped objects just waiting to be wedged inside of his tight Hyrulian ass.

Good for him.

***

Elsewhere, an entire dimension over, Princess Zelda threw open the door from her bathroom and shot a glance across her royal quarters. She held up a small white stick with Sheikah symbols lighting up on it, and there was a look of deep concern spread across her regal features.

“I’m pregnant.” The princess announced, glaring at the one that did this to her. Sheikah pregnancy tests weren’t known to be wrong.

In response, the naked Bayonetta spread across the bed offered a slow tilt of her head. She remained quiet for a long, lingering moment as she studied the princess she had rescued and subsequently seeded, and as she lifted a hand to square her glasses on her face she spoke with a slow, methodical voice.

“I...need to go to the store. I’m all out of lollipops.” She paused, before adding as a small afterthought. “I’ll be back in five minutes.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check me on Twitter if you enjoyed!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
